Fairy Tama
by FastBack
Summary: Summary: Sakata Gintoki and co have appeared in Flore, when there home is being threaten by darkness,fairy tail must relay on the odd jobs crew to team up and fight for what's there's.
1. Chapter 1 The samurai in the alleyway

Fairy Tama

Summary: Sakata Gintoki and co have appeared in Flore, when there home is being threaten by darkness,fairy tail must relay on the odd jobs crew to team up and fight for what's there's.

Chapter 1: the samurai in the alleyway

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the city of Fiore, we see are favorite blonde headed celestial wizard, Lucy heartphillia, walking her way home from shopping to make dinner, she was holding bangs of food, in her hands, and by her was the white, carrot nosed 'dog' Plue, walking by her side.

"Ahh~ Today was a rough day it's been, I can't wait to get and make a great meal, what do you think Plue?" Lucy asked the small spirit, he just give his usual "pi pi" noise as a reply

As she was walking, she noticed a huge crowd gather up where she usually walks home from 'what's with the mob of people? I can't get through this crowd, what's going on?' she then hears the two familiar cries of Natus and Gray, she sees them get thrown in the air, making Lucy's eyes jump out if her head, then she hears the all too demanding voice of Erza

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to make a scene in public!?" She screams in rage

_'Pay no attention to the to the barbarians...'_

Lucy then turns around after seeing Erza's fury, she did not want to be in it what so ever.

"Guest I have to find another way home" she mumbles to herself, as she goes away, she looks to see an alley way that she could use as a shortcut, it was very dark and gloomy looking, but it was better then going though the crowded streets with Erza giving her 'disciplining' to the dragon slayer and ice Mage.

As she walked in the small, dark space, she noticed someone sitting down, with his back against the wall, he looked to be a young adult, slim but looked very strong, and hungry, he has very light blue spiky hair, brown, reddish eyes, wearing a white kamoto that had a light blue design on it and a black t shirt underneath it, he was only wearing one slave while the other was not, his kamoto went all the way down to his ankles, he was also wearing black combat boots, he also had a wooden katana Equipped to his side, an unusual weapon in Flore, or Earthland for that matter.

Seeing the man at this state, Lucy felt some sympathy for the man, so she takes a loft of bread out from one of the bags and presents it to the light haired guy, the mans eyes widen at the gesture and he looks up at Her.

She smiles at him and Saids "I don't need the extra carbs, please take it."

The man moves his shaky hand and takes the bread, he smiles weakly at Lucy "thank you..." He said and takes a huge bite out of it.

Without another word, Lucy continues her journey home, the man watches her walk away.

Lucy felt a worry feeling in her stomach, maybe she should of just went through the three fairy tail members instead of just going through here.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little blonde." someone said out of no where, Lucy turns to see a man with a sinister smile on his face, Lucy's faces turns hostile

"Who are you? What do you want?" Then suddenly, she sees some kind if dark purple magic era appeared around both her rest, making her hands move to her back, then fused together, making them into a pair of purple, era, hand cups, just then, two move man appeared, they both eyes Lucy body, thinking if what to do with her curves.

"Looks like we got are selfs a good one here boys." he licks his lips

"Let go of me!" Lucy demanded, trying not to sound scared, she couldn't call a spirit dude to her hands being bounded together, unable to get her keys.

"Sorry sweetheart, How about you just enjoy yourself?" he Saids, making a grab for Lucy's tank top, she closes her eye to prepare herself for what's to come.

Just then, a loud "**WACK**!" could be heard, when Lucy opened her eyes, she noticed thethe man who was trying to touch her was knocked out on the ground, she looked up and noticed the source of the attack.

She looks to see the man who she just gave food to, he had his wooden sword in his hand, he then looks at the two thugs and starts speaking, his voice was deep and serious "Sorry boys, but when a girl Saids no, she means no, so it's best to walk out of here while you still can." He walks pass Lucy and then points his katana at the two dark wizards. "you should never take advantage of a nice girl like this one!"

" you think you can that way about us!? Get him boys!" He charges a magic blast at him but in a split second, the white haired man was right in front of him, a sinister smile on his face, the man swings his sword at him, the Mage tries to block it but didn't work dude to the mans overwhelming straight, the strike sends him flying straight into the wall of the alley, which surprised Lucy, braking the wall in the process, he was then rendered unconscious, the last one tries to run but the man grabs him and throws him with his friend, he tries to get back up to fight, but the man stops him by pointing his wooden weapon at him, it was only an inch away from his nose.

"Remember this fellas." he starts speaking, smiling sickly "it's not nice to bully innocent women, got that!?" He then swings his sword straight down on the dark Mage, hitting his forehead, knocking him out with his buddy, the dark aura around Lucy's arms then vanishes, freeing her arms, she looks at her savior.

"Thank you so much!" She Saids to the white haired fighter, he turns around to her

"Don't thank me." he puts his sword away "I'm just returning the favor is all." He starts to walk away from her

Lucy thinks for a second, she owns this man her life, if he wasn't around, Lucy would have been kidnapped or raped, or worst, she the man's hand with both her hands "please, let me make it up to you." She hears the mans stomach rumble and then she smiles, getting an idea "You wanna come back and have dinner at my house? I can proper a meal for two people." this made the mans eyes widen

Lucy close her eyes and smiles at him again, then she hears a loud thug' and opens her eyes to see the man bowing to her like she was some sort of goddess.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so much!" He Saids to her, giving the blonde headed girl a dumbfounded look, she's waves her hands in front of her chest, as a way to tell the white haired man to stop.

"No! Really! It's okay! You did save my life after all." she then offers her hand to him "I'm Lucy heartphillia by the way." The man takes the girls hand and gets back up on his feet "and you are?"

The man smiles at Lucy "Sakata" he points his thumb at hisself

"Sakata Gintoki!"

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Sakata Gintoki

Fairy Tama chapter two

Summary: Sakata Gintoki and co have appeared in Flore, when there home is being threaten by darkness,fairy tail must relay on the odd jobs crew to team up and fight for what's there's.

Chapter two: Sakata Gintoki

Authors note: hey guys! fastback here! I'm so happy my first chapter got some reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved this X over!

Here's my replies to the reviews

Aizen the lll: nope, this is set during the anime, so he's still a grown up

: I wasn't attending on making it a romance story, but maybe I'll throw some in it to spice things up

A few minutes later, Lucy and Gintoki are now on there way back to her house, Gin decided to help her carry the groceries shines he was in her debt, and she was making him a meal.

"So Gin-San, What were you doing in a alleyway all by yourself, you don't look homeless or anything?" Luck asked the light haired samurai

Gin looked out to the sky slightly and replied with "I don't really know to be honest, the first thing that happen was when I woke up, there was this flash of light, then the next thing I know I was on top of this girl, and one of my hands were on her breast, she kicked me into a wall, I though I was dreaming but when I opened my eyes, I was still in the same place, so I can't be dreaming"

Lucy looks at him dumbfounded "you landed on a girl?"

"Yeah, she was a burnett, tan skin, a little skinny." gin remember a more stand out detail about the girl "and she was wearing a light blue bikini top."

Lucy eyes widen when she figured out who attacked him

'It was Cana!' She screams in her head

Gin takes note of Lucy's expression "what's the matter?"

She makes a nervous smile "oh, nothing, continue"

Gin carried on with the story "anyway, after that, I crawled into the alleyway you found me in, I haven't moved from that spot in a day or two my body was in a lot of pain"

Lucy absorbs the info Gin told her "you fell for the sky?"

Gin nodded "and that's all I remember"

"I see... Gin-San, where are you from?"

"edo japan"

"Japan?"

"Japan? Asia? Earth?" Gin started to get a bit worried

"Never heard of any of those places."

Gin gives Lucy a scared face "Lucy... What's the name of this planet?"

"Earthland"

Gin stops in his tricks, he was shaking and making a nervous smile, he speaks to the blonde Mage in a shaky voice "Lucy... I don't think I'm in the same world as home..."

Lucy's eyes widen once more "eh..."

Later, once at Lucy's house...

Lucy puts the bag of food down and reaches for her keys, Gin picks up the bag for her. "So there's magic in this world?" He asked

"Yep, there are all kinds of magic in earth land" she answered, unlocking the door and opening it.

They both walk inside "there are even guilds wear people take jobs to earn money, the guild I'm apart of is called-"

Lucy was cut off by the site she got when she entered her living room, the two wizards Natus and gray were tied up together laying on the couch, next to them was Erza sitting legs cross with a whip in her hand, also sitting there was the small blue haired girl Wendy and her white best friend Carly in her lap.

"-FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy finished her sentences

"Welcome home Lucy" the crimson haired wizard greeted her like all is normal

"I tried to stop her Lucy" Wendy Saids in a shameful tone.

"Hey, Lucy" Gin Saids "Are they your roommates? Are they doing some kind of Roleplaying? How do I join in on this?"

Lucy starts to get pissed "There not my roommates! There are not doing some dirty Roleplay! And what do you mean by 'how do I join in on this!?'"

Erza then looks to notice the white haired guy behind Lucy "Oh, hello there, who mate you be?"

Lucy introduces him "This is Sakata Gintoki-San, he saved my life from a gang a pervs so in return, he's going to be joining me for dinner." Then she hears some rustling inside the bag.

"Dinner!" The high pitch voice of Happy screamed as he popped out of the bag Lucy had in her hands

"Ah! How long have you been in there!?" She screams

"Stray!" Gin then grabs happy by his head and throws him out the door, into the canal "Go eat some fish you feline!"

Natus screamed out loud "HAPPY!"

About a couple of minutes later...

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Gintoki were sitting around the coffee table, gin explained to them how he got hear and how he meant Lucy, Erza spoke up

"I see, so your from a different world."

Natus however was trying to hold back laughter "I can't believe you cupped a girls breast as you landed!"

This earned him a fist to the top of his head by Erza

"And the only thing you remembered was a bright light?" Wendy asked

Gin Nods in response "yeah"

Gray then brings up "but the only way to do that is that someone from ARE world brought you here."

"But who would want you to come here of all the other worlds out there?" Erza asked him

"I don't know..." Just then, Gintoki realized. "Wait! If I'm here then that means..."

"What's wrong Gintoki-San?" Wendy asked

"Don tell me those two got transported here too!?" He starts to panic some more

"Who?" Gary asked him

"My friends." Gin answered

"From your world?" Lucy asked a follow up question

He nods

The five guilds members nodded at each other and Lucy Saids to him "Were help you find your friend Gin-San!" She Saids with a smile

Gin looks up at them "r-really?"

Natus smiles as well "Yep! Just leave it to us!"

Go then gets up and starts searching the room, the drows, behind the furniture, anywhere. "Okay, am I being punked again? No one has ever threaded me with ch kindness before, Where are the cameras?"

The five wizards watch him, totally lost "umm... Punked?"

The entire evening the was spend helping Lucy propare dinner, Gintoki was telling them about the world he lives in and explained the type of business he runs, The odd jobs group, the five wizards also explains what fairy tail was to him, gin was amazed by how stronge they were, after the day was done and the rest of the wizards were gone, Lucy decided to have gin stay over, dude to the fact she didn't want him to sleep out in the cold, but he refused

"You sure you don't wanna stay here for the night? I don't mind." She asked Gin

"It's alright, I'm used to sleeping in uncomfortable places." he answered and starts walking away

"Okay, but be careful okay?" As she said that, Gin halted and starts speaking

"You have such a kind voice, you remained me of one of my friends"

Lucy smiles "I do?"

He nods "I better find a place to sleep" he turns to her "have a goodnight, and thanks for everything, Lucy heartphillia." he waves back at her and starts waking again, Lucy closes the door and turns the light off and goes in her bed to sleep, she'll be needing it to help Gintoki tomorrow, she closes her eyes and and falls into a deep sleep

Aware she was about to be on one of the most craziest and most dangerous adventures of her life.

End of chapter two

Hope you all enjoyed! Place rate and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Fairy Tail

Fairy Tama chapter 3 Welcome to fairy tail!

Summary: Sakata Gintoki and co have appeared in Flore, when there home is being threaten by darkness,fairy tail must relay on the odd jobs crew to team up and fight for what's there's.

Hi guys it's fast! Sorry that this chapter is kinda late, been busy and lazy, and GTA online kept me busy, but here's chapter three.

Replies to reviews

Hime otaku: sorry for not getting your name in the last chapter, but I got it now!

Engkent goh: I'm not planning on pair Gintoki with anyone in this story, and no, I'm not using OC looks, that's how best I remember his outfit.

So, anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Lucy wakes up after a long nights sleep, she stretched her arms and back out and look in the window, it was bright and sunny just like yesterday.

"Ahhh, what a nice out today" she's gets out of bed and gets ready to go out

'I wonder if Gin-San found a place to stay last night' she thinks while getting dressed 'ahh, he'll be fine, he is a samurai after all' after she was fully clothed, she goes out the door, on her way to the guild

When all the sudden, the young blonde tripped on some

"Wahh!" She shrikes as she hits the ground "oww" she groans while rubbing her head "what did I trip on-" her eyes grew big as she sees that it was a passed out Sakata Gintoki that she tripped over.

'He didn't even make it hundred feet from my house!'

She hears the samurai groan and he picks himself up "oh-oh... Good morning Lucy" he Saids tiredly

A couple of minutes after, Lucy leads Gin to fairy tail, hoping that they could help the white haired samurai out.

"So, Lucy" Lucy turns to him "just what kind of guild is Fairy Tail? Is it a guild full of Fairies?" He asked and Lucy giggled "No Gin-San, fairy tail is the strongest guild ever in fiore, there's a lot of gifted wizards over there too." She finished

Gin then asked another question "also, is your looks one of your spells?"

Lucy stops and looks at her dumbfounded. "Pardon?"

"Obviously a wizard can't look this cute."

"Gin-San, I'm not using any magic for my looks..."

"Ehhhh!?" He stops in his tracks, followed by Lucy "but you don't have a white beard! Or a cloak around your body, or an owl on your shoulder!"

Lucy makes a derpy look on her face "an owl?"

Gin gets his composure back "no- nothing, forget it"

"You weird Gin-San"

Mean while in the forest area, just outside of the city, the steel dragon slayer Gajeel and the small blue haired wizard Levy, were on there way to do a job, there mission was to depose of a small dark guild that has been kidnapping villagers for the pass mouth or so, they were on there way the guilds location

"So, all we have to do is beat up some dark guild bastrads? These should be easy." Gajeel Saids, looking at his steel fist

"We just need to be careful and not hurt anyone innocent" levy mentioned

"Yeah, what ever" as they walk, they see the guild in the distance "alright! Time to kick there dark guild-"

As he said that, one of the guild mates get thrown out the door, he was beaten up and looked half dead.

"Or not..." Levy added

They look inside the guild hall to see that mostly all the mages were defeated, they look to see a women was fighting them, she has mid long brown hair with it tied up in the back, and brown eyes, she has a pink kamoto on with flower designs, she's holding one of the wizards by the Caller of his shirt, she has an evil and scary look on her face

"If you think I'm gonna do that with you perverts..." He throws him onto the ground, breaking the wooden floor "then you have another thing coming!"

Gajeel has a 'That didn't happen, did it?' Face

"Way to go Boss lady!" Another voice said, they both turned to see two more people stand back, watching the women.

The first one was a little girl that was about as tall as Levy, she had Orange hair with two cups on each side of it, blue eyes, she was wearing a strange red outfit with an umbrella in her hand, black pants and shoes.

The other one was a boy, just a little older then the girl, he has dark brown straight hair with glasses, and brown eyes, he was wearing a white kamoto with a light blue design, black pants and wooden sandals, he was watch the brown haired girl dumbfounded

"Uhh... Sis, I think you proving your point..." The boy Saids, referring to the older girl

Gajeel and Levy were having a complete blink moment from what they just witnessed

"Well... so much for getting that reward." Levy Saids disappointed

"No fair! I wanted to kick there asses!" The dragons lay let yelled

"Come on, the least we can do is free those hostages" she Saids walking inside, Gajeel nodded and follows inside, the women turns to the duo "you want some too!?" She Saids, getting ready to throw one of the members, they both flinch "n'No! Were good guys! Honest!"

"Sis!" The brown haired boy ran to her "please don't be so violent"

Gajeel eyes the boy with glasses "hey, who the hell are you?" He asked him

"Oh umm..." He speaks "my name is

Shinmura Shinpachi" Shinpachi introduce him self "this is my sister Tae" she points to the brown haired girl "and the red head girl is Kagura" Kagura waves at the two wizards

"I'm levy, and this is Gajeel" levy introduced the both of them

"Levy and Gajeel? Unusual names..." Otae Saids, but then smiles like nothing happened "it's nice to meet you both"

Gajeel looks at the women oddly "weirdo"

Just then, the women grabs gejeels face and slams him into the floor. "YOUR THE WIERDO AROUND HERE! VAGETA REJECT!"

Meanwhile back at forie...

"Here we are!" Lucy Saids, infront of the massive fairy tail guild hall, gin had a Impressed look on his face

"Wow! How much money did they steal to make this place Lucy?" Gin ask

"We didn't steal any of it!"

After that, Lucy opened up the main doors to the guild hall "good morning everyone!"

The entire guild cheered seeing Lucy entered, it's was filled with life like always, people drinking, sitting in the tables sharing story's of previous jobs, and the usual fighting.

"Master makorve should be able to help you out" she Saids, walking inside, Gin followed behind

"Lucy-San!" the blue haired girl Wendy Saids, walk tires them, with her white haired cat friend Carly in her arms

"Morning Wendy!"

"Morning" she the noticed gin with her "Ah! Sakata-San, it's good to see you again! Did you sleep well?" The wind dragon slayer asked him

"Uh-uhhh... Yeah" he replied nervously

"So where's- yah!" She gets cut off by the sight of Erza scarlet, dragging, Natus and gray by there hair

"Umm... Hey Erza"

"Morning Lucy and good morning to you Gintoik-San" Erza greeted them both

"Lucy, are you sure they don't have Roleplaying here? She seems to have some S&M thing going on, how can I get involve?" Gin asked.

"She's not Roleplaying! She's not into that! And quit asking if you can join them!" Lucy freaks out and. notices "hey, where's Levy-Chan?"

Wendy answered her question " she's on a job with Gajeel, she'll be back soon though"

"Then if there isn't Roleplaying here, then where can I-" gin was then hit by a beer bottle in the air, straight in the side of his head, he falls over to the side, Lucy's eyes widen. "G-Gin-San"

"Stay away from him Lucy" they all to framiller voice of Cana "that guys a pervert!" She Saids get ready to throw her cards at the samurai

Lucy gets infront of her "Cana! Wait! He friendly"

Gin stumbles up "yeah! I didn't mean it Canana-Chan!"

Cana hesitated for a second, but she puts her cards away "then why is he with you?"

"Were trying to find a way to get him back home." Lucy replied "he's from a different world believe it or not"

Cana's eyes widen then puts the pieces to the puzzle "so that explains the flash of light when he landed on me."

"I had no perverted attentions Cananana-Chan" gin Saids

"Why do you keep pronouncing her name like that?" Lucy asked

"Oh, hello there" the fairy tail master Makarov greeted them as he walked over to them "who's the white haired fella?" He asked

"His name is Sakata Gintoki master" Lucy explained "he was wondering if we could help him"

Makarov nodded "sure, what does he need help with?"

Gin explained that he's from another world and how he ended up here in the first place, he also told him that his friends mate be here as well

Makarov absorbs all the info he give him "I see... Gintoki-kun, may I speak to you in private for a sec" he Saids and walks to a corner of the guild, gin follows and when they get there, the guild master asked Gintoki this.

"So... How did Cana's chest feel?" He Saids with a perverted smile

Gin looks around him "It felt big and squishy, like a large pork bun" he answered

"Hey! I can hear you two over there!" Cana mentioned

"What? We wern't talking about you, child!"

"It has nothing to do with you Canananana-Chan."

"Quit saying my name like that..." She growled

The master cleared his throat "on a serious note, I think I know a way we can get you home"

Gin's eyes widen. "How!?"

"Last time I heard, there was an Advanced spell that'll allow the user to travel between worlds, but you'll need a special magic book in order to us it"

"Where's that?"

"I can have levy research it, but she's not here at the moment"

"Were back!" Levy screams walking into the guild with four other figures, one being gejeel, guns eyes widen when he realizes who they were "you-you guys" gin smiled when he realized it was the odd jobs crew, Shinpachi, kagura and Tae, they both seen Gin and there jaws drop

"G-Gin-San!" Shinpachi screamed

"Gin chan!" Kagura cheered happily

Gin waved to them "Yo! Surprised to see me here-" gin was then tackled hugged by the orange haired yato , it was the equivalent of getting rammed by a bull

"Gin-chan! I though you were gone forever!" She screamed to the now unconscience samurai

Gin thinks to himself in his sleep 'yep, it's good to have odd jobs back together...'

End of chapter three

Hope every last one of you liked this chapter! Please Review and favorite incase you really enjoyed! :D

Later!


	4. Chapter 4 The odd jobs business

Fairy Tama chapter four The odd jobs business

Summary: Sakata Gintoki and co have appeared in Flore, when there home is being threaten by darkness,fairy tail must relay on the odd jobs crew to team up and fight for what's there's.

Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is late, I know I may got some appearances wrong with the characters, but I'll edit them when I get the change , hope you guys enjoy!

I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer too

After the rest of the odd jobs returned, Shinpachi and Kagura and Otea were sitting with team Natus, Lucy, Natus, grey, Erza, Wendy, happy and Carly.

While there boss, Gintoki was still knocked out on the floor from Kagura's surprised tackle hug

"So umm... You guys are gin-san's employees, huh?" Lucy asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Umm... Yeah"shin replies, putting his hand on his chest "my name is Shinmura shinpachi" he introduces himself

"This is my sister Otea" she smirks and waves at the wizards

"And this girl here is Kagura-chan" she smiles and giggles when she was introduced

"It's nice to meet you odd jobs!" The dragon slayer Natus Saids cheerfully to the three of them "I'm Natus! And this is my team!" He smiles brightly and puts one foot on the table "were the strongest group in fairy tail!"

Otea looks at the young boy confused "Fairy tail? I never heard of them?"

Hearing this, Natus gets a surprised yet horrified look "y-y-y-you never heard of fairy tail!?"

And with that, Erza grabs the back if his head and collides it with the wooden table, breaking a part of the wooden surfaces "don't be rude Natsu" she orders, her voice strict and ordered "we all know there from a different world then the one we are in."

Shinmura looks at her shocked by her amazing strength, Otea just sat down there like nothing happened, Kagura on the other hand, was pointing and laughing at the two of them "that was cool Erza-San!" She commented

Erza looks at the young alien with a smirk

"Any ways" grey interrupted "how can we help you four get back to your home?"

"I was looking through the library down stairs." the take over wizard Mirajean walked over "in one the books I found, it contained something about a portal spell that can let you travel thought different worlds at will" she explained, putting a book down on the table and opening it "it saids right here that whoever uses the spell can travel through time and space, but it takes a large amount of magic to summoned"

"That's gonna be difficult..." Shinpachi mentioned

"And that's not all" the white haired demon added "the only one that gets to jump through it's the person using it..."

"Meaning?..." Natus Saids

"The spell will only work for one person of a time" she Saids grimly

"Strawberry milk and chocolate dungo please!" Sakata screams getting up from his nap

"Gin San!" Shinpachi chanted, seeing him get up

"Huh?" He look around and sees the fairy tail guild hall "oh, that's right, so i'm guessing all those nice thing they did actually happened."

"He though it was a dream!?" The rest of them said

After that, they explain to the white haired samurai there situation

He just stands there in disbelief

"Umm... Gintoki San?" Wendy asked "are... You okay?"

"Haha...haha...ha" he laughs suddenly

"Umm... Gin San?" Lucy gets up from where she's sitting to go check on Sakata, he puts her hand on the samurais shoulder "Were help you get back to your home planet, we promised last night, remember?" She reminded him

"Hahahaha! Ahahahahahaaa" He gets up with a cheerful yet creepy expression on his face "whelp odd jobs! Time to set up shop here! Screw edo! We're have a nice time here in magical wizard fairy world!" He then walk to the guilds front door, walking and giggling like someone who broke out of a mental wart

"He's completely given up hope!" Shinra claimed

"Gintoki-kun! Please wait! We can Teach you magic!" Makarov offered

As Gin walk to the main door, he heard what the guild master say and snaps back to reality "you-you can?"

"Yeah!" Mira jumped in "magic is very simple to learn in the world, and I'm sure we can be great teacher's"

"I got my magic from my father igneel! Who was a dragon" Natus managed

"Dra-Dragon!"Sakata had a bewailed look on his face now "but how does that work, was your mother a giant!? Did she had some thing for dragons!? Was she really drunk and the used it tail to f-" gin was then cut off by Erza punching him in his stomach

"You was getting to graphic Gintoki."

She said

Gin hold his stomach tight "I can feel breakfast coming back up..."

Otea looks at gin for a few seconds then turns to the old master "how long will it take to learn magic, guild master?"

Makarov scratches his chin "if I have to make a guess, I say..." And his answer was...

"Six mouths"

"SIX MOUTHS!?" The odd job members yelled

"We can be here for that long! we have a one episode special in November! What is the author planning!? How long does Fastback want this story to be anyway!?" Shinpachi freaked out at his response

"Noooo! They don't have dried seaweed here! I need to go home and get some before being trapped here!" Kagura whined

"Guys, calm down, you'll get home!" Wendy tries to calm them down

"They apparently don't have manners where there'll from" Carly added

Just then, Makarov ginned his musical mass, turning him into a giant, he slams his fist on the ground to get there attention, which it work because they were screaming from seeing him like that "that's enough You immature chikdren"

And with that, all odd jobs members clammed down and gin sat down with them

"So, can you really teach use magic?" Gin asked wanting to confirm it

"It'll be a pleasure to help the three of you out" the tiny master said with a huge smile

It was soon replaced with a dumbfounded look because the odd jobs crew started looking around

"Where are the camera? They gotta keep the in here" Gin Saids looking for holes in the wall

"Maybe there in the floor somewhere." the glasses wearing samurai student Saids, checking the wooden floors

"These reality shows are clever at hiding them" Kagura added while looking under tables

"What are they doing?..." The guild members asked them selfs

A few minutes later...

The odd jobs gave up there search for hidden cameras that were never there, they were sitting where they were before

"Um... Sorry, it's just that no ones been that helpful to us before" shinra explained

"You wern't?" Grey asked them

"No..." Gin started to explain "you see, back where we lived, are home is invaded by aliens, and are business isn't really that successful, we mostly get no money at all for all the things we do"

"Hm hmm" shinra started to speak "before I meat Gin San, I was struggling to keep are families dojo alive" Otea looks down, both her hands balled up on the wooden table "my sister sold herself to a brothel just so we can pay rent, but gin San came in and helped me get her back, so I work for him to revive my parents dojo one day" he explained "Kagura is a alien species known as a Yato, she has incredable strength behind her looks, she was abandoned by her father, so we took her in as one of are own."

Kagura looked away "you did have to tell them about me." She mumbled

The guild mates frown hearing what there lives were like in Edo

"Awww, I'm so sorry guys" Lucy Saids to them "listen... This may sound forward but... Do you guys still need a places to stay?"

"We don't have any money"Sakata added which made Lucy giggle in response "I'm not asking for money, I just though you guys could use some more comfortable arrangements while your here"

"We have plenty of rooms in the guild" Mira managed "you guys can stay here and learn magic at the same time!"

"It depends... What's the catch?" The guild members and master nodded at each other

"Well, I know you four aren't proper wizards yet, but I think everyone is getting what I'm getting" Makarov smiled "We would like the four of you to join Fairy Tail! Just until you get back home!"

"Wizards? Use?" Gin said in disbelief

"You four will be a big help to the guild"

Gin looks at the four of them, they all smile and nodded at him, they made there decision, gin turns to the head master "We're in, master!"

the samurai and guild master shakes hands

"I just have one question Master?"

"And what mate that be my child?"

He gets closer, whispering in his ear "where do they do the S&M Roleplay here"

Makarovs nose bleed from hearing that

"I told you! we don't! Do dirty Roleplaying here!" Lucy scream was so loud, the hole guild could hear it

End of chapter 4

Sorry for any lack of action in this chapter, it's was the middle of the night while I was making this and I wanted to get a chapter done before I went to sleep

Again, sorry for the lack of new chapters.

Later!


	5. Chapter 45 Halloween special

Fairy Tama chapter 4.5 Halloween special

Hey guys! Fast here and I'm back with this story! It's been a while I know but this I'll-

Sakata: oh! Here we go again!

Fast: uhh... What is it Gin?

Sakata: your gonna submit another chapter and it's gonna be a mouth or two before you submit another!

Fast: well excuse me mister wooden sword samurai! I was busy with school and other things, so don't get all pissy with me!

Sakata: o_o

Fast: ...anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter!

It was dark and cloudy in Fiore, in the large guild known as fairy tail, Shinpachi and Kagura sitting in one of the many tables in the main hall, were cutting pumpkins to make jack-o-lanterns for Halloween

Some guild mates were watching them in confusing, why were they cutting holes in pumpkins?

Lucy curiosity finally got the better of her and walked over to them, she looked at shinra and then the pumpkin

"Uhhh... Shinra-kun" Lucy spoke up "what are you guys doing with those pumpkins?"

"Is it some kind of magic your doing?" Erza walked over and expected Kagura's pumpkin

"You guys don't know what Halloween is?" Shinra asked them

"Is that the name of the spell?" Wendy asked them both

This caused the young samurai to giggle a bit and look at them both with a dumbfounded look "no guys, Halloween is a holiday we have back on earth, we dress up in costumes and celebrate all things that are scary" he explained

"What do you mean by scary?" Natus asked shaky a little bit, along with happy behind his back

"You mean..." Happy started "fish becomes extinct..." He said

"Well... I guest so" shinra answered

"What about this?" Grey asked "when you see Erza naked in her room and she wants to kill you for looking." he was then heat kicked into the wall by said female wizard.

Kagura laughed at that and Shinra just stared at them both, jaw wide open

"Geez" Sakata said walking over to them "that's not what Halloween is about at all, idiots"

"Then what is it about Sakata-San?" Wendy asked

The white haired samurai clears his throat and answered her question

"It's all about getting candy!"

"To YOU it's all about getting candy!" Shinra added

"Candy!?" Happy said

"There's candy involved!?" Natus also asked

"You beat there is!" Sakata answered

"Don't give them the wrong idea!" Shinra said to him

"What's with all the commotion?" Makarov asked them all, walking over to them

"Ahh, Makarov-sensei, we were talking to them about a holiday we have back on earth." He said to the old master.

"It's something called Halloween, master" Erza Saids

"Halloween?" Makarov said in confusion

"It's where we get candy for free and where sexy costumes!" Gin Yelled out

"Where did sexy costumes come from!?" Shinra said to him loudly

"Sexy..." Makarov's nose dripped of blood a little.

"The masters getting dirty thoughts! He's completely off into wonderland!" He screamed out.

Makarov comes back to his scenes and Saids to him "Gintoki-Kun, we must celebrate this Halloween you guys have!"

"He just wants to see the girls cosplaying!" Shinra Saids in protest

"Just remember, we need candy too." gin mentioned

"Right!" The guild leader replied with a thumbs up

"There working together on this!" Shinra said loudly

"Hey Pervy master, what about sexy costume made out of candy?" Kagura suggested out of no where

"Why did you started speaking out loud all of the sudden!? And why did you give them an idea!?" He said to her

Gin and makarov's nose were now dripping blood

"D-delicious eye candy"

They were then slammed down to the floor by Shinpachi sister, Otea

"Stop it you two." She ordered

"Halloween isn't just about that."

"Well, how about we celebrate it?" Wendy asked

"It dose sound like fun" Lucy commented

"We can show you guys the ropes." Shinra Saids to them "is that alright Makarov-sensei?"

Makarov gets up and dusted himself off "I don't see why not."

"I-I will have my candy costumes..." Sakata said in a daze

The rest of the afternoon was spend listening to Shinpachi about the traditions of Halloween, he told them how to carve pumpkins to make jack-o-lanterns and showed them how to play games like bobbing for apples and feeling inside of boxes, he evening told them about the usual Halloween monsters, vampires, werewolves, etc.

He even talked about the tradition where you give Sakata all of his-

(Punches Gintoki In the face- try to write your own dialogue over mine again and your become the 'bald' headed samurai when you wake up!)

(Gin franks out- s-sorry!)

Anyway, after about five or something lessons, Fairy tail has finally finished with the decorating, food perpetration, and there costumes were all made and ready to be worn.

Gintoki was the first to come out, he was wearing a goku costume, expect for his hair, which was still his usual shade of white

"Damn that Fastback" he said rubbing his cheek "he didn't have to hit me like that."

"Come on Gin-San" Shinra stepped out next, he was wearing a black ninja outfit with fake knifes equipped to his sides. "At least will have a good time tonight."

"Gin-chan!" Kagura said walking out the change room, she was dressed as a giant piece of dried seaweed, her favorite snack. "Does this fit me well?"

Gin and shinra stared her down.

"Well... It suits her well..." Gin said as he walked into the guild hall, it was decorated with jack-o'-lanterns, streamers with paper bats and ghosts on them, and orange lite candelas on each table

"Where is everyone else?" Kagura asked them both

"There at home" shinra answered her "they said they were gonna get ready and meet us here"

"Oh! There you guys are!" It's was Lucy's voice that came first

"Ahh! Lucy-chan, did your costume turn out-" the second shinra turned around to see her, his jaw dropped to see Lucy in a very revealing cat costume (the same one she was forced to wear in the first OVA) she was blushing with Embarrassment. "I can't believe I have to wear this..."

"Did you run out of fabric when making that!?" He snapped

"It-it was the only costume that I had at the moment..." She said blushing "I was originally going to wear a cheerleader outfit but it got stolen and..."

Sakata and Kagura were giggling under there breath

Shinra sighed and then face palmed "well... At least the men will be entertained"

"I'm here!" Natus voice ringed out

"Oh, odd jobs and Lucy are here" gray mentioned next him

"Natus, gray, you guys made- AH!" Lucy yelped when she saw what the two of them were wearing, they both had on mask and wigs that made them selves look like Erza.

"You guys couldn't do any better!?" Lucy commented

"Look who's taking Neko Lucy!" Gray Saids in defense "the theme is to be scary right? What's more scary then Erza?"

"Only you two are afraid of her!" Shinra mentioned

"Oh, I'm guessing the party hasn't started yet?" Erza's voice asked

"Erza-San, were just waiting for everyone to show-" just as he said that, there were not one, but two Erza Scarlett's standing before her

Natus and Gary then processed to cry in fear "Two Erza's!?" And run into the nearest closet

The second Erza giggled. "We got them good, didn't we?" Her voice was much higher and innocent

"Wait... I know that voice." Sakata Saids

The fake Erza waved her hand in front of her face, showing her real identity.

"Mira-San" shinra confirmed

"Wow! Mira-chan! Your a shapeshifter!? You must be able to get into the boys locker room easily!" Kagura said to her, Mira just smiled and nodded at the Yato

"Umm, I'm here..." Wendy said very quite and nervous

"W-Wendy-Chan, please tell me your costume is normal" as shinra said that, he turns his head to suspect some sick, over the top perverted costume

But instead, she had a white cover over her body, and two holes that made it look like eyes.

"Oh, a ghost costume, it looks very cute on you" shinra complemented

"Thank you Shinpachi-San but... It was suppose a monster..." She replied

Natus, gray, Gintoki and Kagura all giggled at Wendy's pour attempt of a monster

"Can we... Please just skip to the when the party starts?"

(Fine, fine)

Later when the party starts to get more active...

The guild was filled with costume wearing wizards and loud music, most were dancing, eating or playing one of the many arcade games.

"Ohh. This party is really going along well!" Shinra Saids

"Where is the candy? I haven't had a single sweet thing shines we got thrown into this world" Sakata asked

"Shinpachi-kun" Makarov greets him, he was wearing a tuxedo with sunglasses "this party of yours was a great idea!"

"Thank you Makarov-sensei" shinra Saids and bows aswell

"So, you mind showing me around?" the guild master ask

"Sure!" And with that, the odd jobs group and Makarov walked over to the mystery boxes, they were big black boxes that could fit a human inside of it, and there was a hole that could fit a hand

"These are the mystery boxes, you put your hand in and you feel what's inside" shinra explained

"Cool if I give it a try?" Gray asked

"Go right ahead"

With that, grey put his hand in the hole, he felt what was inside "it feels kinda soft and squishy, pretty big too" he keeps feeling, with every move that his hand more, he word hear breathing and some moaning. "It kinda feels like someone's..." Then his mind got what it was "breast!" He takes his hand out quickly and sees what or who was inside using said hole

"Gray-sama~" his eyes widen to see the love struct wizard Juvia inside "there room for to inside if this box~"

"It's a mystery box not a groping box!" Shinra Saids to them

"He-hey guys!" It was Natus who was speaking, he sounded drowsy and dizzy, they look over to him "you guys have gotta try the apple ga-game over there" he points over to the game

The only problem with it , they were using one of Cana's over sides beer barrels, which was filled with apples and sake.

"Hey guy!" Mira Saids walking over to them, she had a big bowl of something in her hand "would you like some candy?"

"CANDY!" Sakata Saids

"Chocolate seaweed please!" Kagura shouted after, they both grab as much as they can and start filling there mouths with it.

But then they felt hot and there mouths were on fire, they scream and shoot fire out of there mouths like Natus.

"What kind if candy was that!?" Shinra asked

"Natus was I charge of picking out candy, it's the only bread that fire wizards eat, spicy candy." Mira replied

"You put Natus-San in charge of candy!?"

The fire manage to hit Natus while he wasn't looking, he turns around with a pissed off look on his face "trying to steal my thunder, huh!?" Natus uses his fire magic "fire dragon roar!" He fires a blast of flames at Sakata and Kagura, which he missed dude to them moving around to much, but instead hit the red haired knight, Erza, burning her clothes, skin and hair, natus halted and realized what he's just done.

"Natus..." She turns around, giving Natus a 'I'm gonna kill you' face "this better be a Halloween prank!" She equips her heavens wheel armor, and charges at Natus, he runs away while Erza required swords, spears, sledge hammers and other brutal weapons at Natus, he manages to avoid them manages to avoid them but one of the hammers hits gray in his back, sending him flying Into the box with the water wizard still inside

"Oh my gray sama~ it's too early for this~" Juvia flirted

Gray screamed as a reply

But then one of the swords hits Gajeel, who was wearing a frankinstain costume, scraping his side, he turns to her angrily "Hey! It took me forever to make this suit!" He fires one of his iron pillars at the scarlet head girl but it miss and hit the fire breathing Sakata instead, sending him flying to the other side of the guild, he crash lands on something, he looks up to see what he landed on.

It was non other then the card Mage Cana, in a sexy nurse outfit (which Makarov provided for her) his head was on her thighs and she was blushing out if embarrassment

"Could... You heal my wounds nurse?"

And with that, Cana super kicked him off of him, he ended up hitting one of the other guild mates, he looks up to see it was Wendy.

"Wendy-chan, are you okay?" He asked out of concern

"I'm-I'm fine" she answered getting up

And after that, Sakata spat out a small blast of fire, setting Wendy's costume on fire, she screamed and took it off quickly.

"Whow, that was close"

"We-Wendy-chan..." He Saids and pointed at a part of her clothing, she looks over to see a small flame on her dress, she screams and blows it out using her wind magic, which and both her and Gintoki flying in the room

And with that, the guild was on a fighting rampage, Sakata flow out if one of the windows of the guild, shinra and jaguar ran out after him "are you alright Gin-San?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he Saids getting up

"The Halloween party just turned into a fighting, cosplaying perverted party" Kagura mentioned

Just as she said that, Makarov came flying out of the guild as well, he was drunk and very dizzy "Shinpachi-kun! This party is super fun!"

"Uh... Thanks..." Shinra Saids

"Just to let you know, were gonna throw a Halloween party every week! It's a big hit with the guild members!" As he finished that sentence, fire came from the windows of the guild

"Uhhh... I'm not sure that's Such a good idea..." He Saids to the guild master, which he didn't hear because he passed out from intoxication.

"Hey... Gin-San, Kagura-chan..." Shinra Saids

"Yeah..." They both replied, giving him there attention

"Do you wanna go read some of Lucy's horror books at her house instead?"

"Yeah..."

And with that, the odd jobs crew started to walk back to Lucy's place, without another world

And there we have it! I hope you guys enjoy this little special! And also, I'm gonna start writing a School Rumble x SKET dance crossover, where kenji ends up joining the SKET dan, and the real chapter five will be ready in a week or two!

So I'll see you guy later! And have a nice Halloween!

Later! :)


End file.
